broken flower, scared snake
by XOXOXsakuraXOXOX
Summary: ok its a little weared harry went back for his final year and was adoptied by  still alive  snape when someone turned up that he never thought hed see again  new charicter  ron bad guy harry now a slitherin and frinds with draco, blaise and other snakes


**chapter 1 the twin scar**

ok i dont own anyone (waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) this is just somthing i started to write when i got board lol please be truthfull in reviews i loooove feedback sorry bout any spelling or grammer mistakes this takes place arfter last book some people who died in book are still alive like snape, lupin, sirius dumbledoor dead but his portrate became the first painting to be headmaster and is still a crepy no it all harry got adoptied by snape after seeing his memorys and everyone went back for an 8th year to resit there 7th harry, draco and blasie are all best friends and harry requested a resorting after ron (yep hes evil in this) phyiscly, mentaly and (gulp) sexually abused him (druged him first tho)

she flinched as the cold swept into her legs yet she still ran her feet ecoing in the dark castle she heard the loud breathing of her folower his loud frantic steps as he chased her but he was flawed he was overweight and unfit wheres she was a small thin young girl perfictly fit she pushed forawds and sprinted roung the dark corner she looked back to see how far back he was when she colided with a very solid body and fell back with a shreek the body turned and hands shot out and cought her for a moment with her eyes closed she feared that the man, Vernon Dursley, had cought her but she heard a loud gasp and looked up to see mr dursley standing at the other end of the coradoor looking at the person who had cought her with his mouth open and eyes poping, the young man (she thought it was a man judging by the strength in the arms) then straghtened pulling her up and putting her behind him he steped forwards towards the large man "hello vernon fancy seeing you here" vernon laughed and smirked at the boy "oh my the little giry found a strong young man to hide behind" she flinched and wimpered the boy looked back at her then started towards vernon whom laughed again "going to atack me harry going to use your little stick" he laughed and then there was a loud smak, a tall man in black robes was standing in front of a spraled vernon the later being knocked unconchis the tall man turned and looked at harry standing in front of the frozen girl anger rolling of him.

she was in shock she couldnt move, had she heard right she thought she had heard mr dursley call the boy harry but that couldnt be harry was sposed to be dead thats what mr dursley had told her. she looked at the back of the young man and put her hand on the small of his back and slid the shirt up she gasped as she saw the scar on his riight hip angling towards his left shoulder a scar she knew was the twin of hers...

the tall, thin, black haired man turned to look at the young man known as Harry Potter, harry was standing in front of the frozen girl glearing down at the form of his former uncil. Profeser Severius Tobius Snape studied the young girl with shock, se was a mirror image of young harry, she may have only just reached his soulder in hight but both had long, messy, black hair (though hers was longer reaching her waist and hisonly reached his shoulders) and the same briliant, green eyes he steped forwards to see if they were hurt when she moved she arm went up and she put her hand at the small of harrys back then she pushed his shirt up he heard her gasp and her body started trembiling harry seemed to freze then he shock him self around so her hand came to rest on his chest her hand still held his shirt up and as harry turned it showed a thick scar to snape traviling from harrys right hip towards his left shoulder the girl looked up at harry and tears streemed down her face he pulled her into a hug and severius heard her cry one word into harrys shirt before she appered to faint "Harrison!" harry grined sheepishly at severious over her limp body then laid her on the ground "thank you, sir, for helping this is sakura and belive it or not she is my twin we were seperated at birth" severius looked at the girl and patted harry on the head "if she is your sister then we better tell the old fool to get another set of adoption papers, son" harry grined up at him then looked down at his sister and started running his hand through her hair "yes, farther"

hope you like no updates with out reviews k please review i want to know if you like it sorry bout short chapter


End file.
